


ever since you came, i'm living ultralife

by intertwiningwords



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Artist Luna, F/M, Pregnancy, Professor Neville, happiness, having kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intertwiningwords/pseuds/intertwiningwords
Summary: a little cottage, a garden, and a little family might be more magical than actual magic.





	ever since you came, i'm living ultralife

**Author's Note:**

> i am so weak for this ship wtf, enjoy this cheesy shit

Bare feet padded across the kitchen floor, sunlight streaming through the windows and illuminating the room in the early morning hours.

Luna wore an oversized t-shirt that belonged to her husband originally, though she had claimed it as her own weeks into their relationship. Years had gone by since then, and she still wore it to sleep most nights, finding comfort in the soft, worn-out fabric that smelled of him.

Assortments of potted plants, knick-knacks, and an unreal amount of mugs littered the tiny kitchen, giving it a homely feeling that Luna simply adored. She was brewing tea in the kettle when she heard another pair of feet enter the room. A smile curled on her face as she pretended to be oblivious to the person behind her. Arms came and wrapped around her waist, a face complete with unshaven scruff nuzzling into her neck from behind, lips softly kissing her the skin. She gave a small, breathy laugh as she turned her head to press their lips together, still clumsily as the first time, but still just as electrifying.

“Good morning,” Neville mumbled, still half-asleep.

“Good morning,” Luna replied.

Neville’s hands rested on her stomach and the bump that was slowly forming there, and Luna was sure it was the definition of pure happiness.

 

***

 

Neville was out in the garden, tending to the mixture of magical and Muggle plants that grew there. Normally Luna would join him, but she couldn’t get down on her hands and knees in the dirt like that anymore, not with the bump that had grown and grown, not one but two hearts beating inside. So she watched him from the window instead, humming to herself as she drew careful strokes in black ink across the piece of wood. 

 

_ FAIRY GARDEN _

_ PLEASE STEP CAREFULLY _

 

She smiled down at her work, leaving it on the table to dry as she heaved herself up from the white wicker chair. And Neville would come back inside shortly, dirt under his fingernails, smiling fondly at her sign. There weren’t actually any fairies in their garden, at least, to Neville’s knowledge, but he had learned long ago not to question or challenge Luna’s oddities. And though their children would have real magical powers in their lives, it was nice to give them the magic of imagination too.

It’d be up in the garden the next morning, and Luna would watch him hang it as a pain rippled through her stomach, forcing a gasp from her lips. Neville would come running, and their lives would change forever in a few hours.

 

***

 

Pandora Francis and Alice Minerva Longbottom were born in the late afternoon of a spring morning, both named after their grandmothers who were taken too soon. They were almost identical, except for their eyes: Pandora’s were blue like Luna’s, and Alice’s were the same brown as Neville’s. 

There were two new pairs of feet to dance around the kitchen, to run through the grass.

They took careful steps through the garden, helped their father water. They drew their own scribbles and splattered paint while Luna created her own art. To her, the things her girls drew were more beautiful than anything she could make.

They performed accidental bouts of magic that made things fly through the room and objects Transfigure, sending their parents into fits of laughter.

They were the most magical things in their life.

 

***

 

Alice certainly inherited her father’s green thumb. Herbology was her best class, and not just because her father happened to be the Professor. She didn’t inherit his Potions skills, or lack thereof, because she was also fantastic in that class. She was in the choir, and a fantastic chess player too.

She had been so afraid of not being in the “right” House, and Neville had sat down and told her that the Sorting Hat makes no mistakes.

“But what if I’m not in Gryffindor like you or Ravenclaw like mummy?” she asked.

“Then you’ll be in Hufflepuff, like Hugo. Or you’ll be in Slytherin, like Albus,” he said simply. “And we will love you just the same no matter what.”

She and Hugo Weasley were best friends in no time and dating by their fifth year. Neville couldn’t even play the tough, scary father, because he was too happy for her. Though if Hugo ever broke her heart, he would have to have a serious talk with Ron and Hermione.

Pandora was like her namesake, inquisitive and creative. It was no shock to see her sorted into Ravenclaw. She excelled in Care of Magical Creatures and Charms and made the Quidditch team by her fourth year as Seeker. She also got in quite a bit of trouble with Roxanne Weasley, wandering the grounds, pulling pranks, and getting caught kissing in an empty classroom once.

“I’m a lesbian,” she said bluntly one night at dinner, though the way her voice wavered showed the nerves she hid so well.

“Wow, what a shocker,” Alice muttered, and Luna shot her a look.

“Love, you know that’s perfectly fine with us,” she said softly. “I dated girls too, you know, so-”

“And half of our friends are gay-” Neville added.

“I know,” Pandora said, cutting them both off and tucking a strand of dirty blonde hair behind her ear. “I just didn’t want to make a big deal if it was just a phase, you know? It took me a while to figure myself out.”

“Sexuality is fluid. You never know who you’ll fall in love with, but if you believe lesbian is the label you identify with, we support you. But if that ever changes, we won’t judge you,” Luna assured her.

“Yeah, and now I can get all the guys,” Alice joked.

“I’m telling Hugo!” Neville chimed in, ruffling Alice’s hair playfully.

“I love you guys,” Pandora said, reaching across the table to take her parents’ hands.

“We love you too.”

 

***

 

Growing up in a war left the impression that you’d never live to be old and grey. Watching people die before they were even out of school didn’t provide much help. But they were the lucky ones, the ones who made it out. They got to watch their daughters grow up, get married. They had grandchildren and great-grandchildren.

And even at eighty, ninety, one hundred, they danced barefoot in the morning light through the kitchen windows.

Even in a world full of spells, creatures, and potions, they were sure there was no greater magic than love, family, and happiness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated, in kudos or comment form!
> 
> tumblr: intertwiningwords.tumblr.com


End file.
